


Shaky Hands

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Running, Stalking, Whumptober, anxious, no sburb session, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: John Egbert is walking back home from school, when a random stranger starts tailing him.





	Shaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I have this account I can do these prompts.  
I'm going to use my OTP for this entire challenge.  
Here is the list of the prompts I am using: [here](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019)

The leaves were falling from the trees. 

Orange to brown, piling on the ground.

Worse than withering away they were rotting underneath each other in a slow decomposition.

John continued walking across the field. Marching back to his home from school.

He turns his head and spots a strange boy, a kid his age of 13, staring at him.

John choose to ignore the boy.

He was wearing shades anyway, who could tell what **that** boy was thinking.

John continued to walk on. Stepping over dried leaves and dead grass.

John could feel eyes on him. He turned his head around and saw that the other boy was trailing him now.

John felt an aching fear. 

Some boy with colorless white hair and large black shades was tailing him. 

John kept trying to act like everything was normal, but he felt in his gut that it wasn't.

His palms started sweating. 

He began walking faster.

He noticed there was footsteps coming from behind him.

John could hear the other boy walking picking up the face as he tailed him.

John's hands started shaking. He tried to calm himself.

He was almost out of the park, almost through the bushes, almost to the street, almost home.

He grabbed on tightly to his book bag, hoping that would stop the shaking, hoping he could wipe off some of his sweat. 

Suddenly, his panic gets the best of him and he breaks off into a sprint.

John gets tired almost immediately but his fear keeps him moving. 

The other boy is chasing after him. Running just as quick, actually even quicker.

He's catching up on John.

John was already sweating before he started running but now he is drenched.

John was sweating bullets, panting and frantically trying to run far enough to the street. 

If John could even find or encounter another person, maybe then he could avoid whatever this boy wanted to do to him.

Is he a bully? Is he just a creep?

John was swerving around the terrain. The ground was uneven and thick with trees. 

John was hoping that the other boy would get caught on something, while also praying that he didn't get snagged onto a tree himself. 

Suddenly, John loses his footing. He tripped on the end of a hollowed out log he attempted to avoid. 

John slammed, face first, into the ground.

His glasses skirting off somewhere that he couldn't see, even if his eyes weren't filled with dried dirt. 

He started rubbing the corners of his eyes to try to clean them, but his sweat and tears turning the soil into mud. 

John felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped rubbing his eyes.

He heard a small raddled, and now a clicking sound.

It sounded like the stranger was fixing John's glasses for him.

John turned his head. 

He was, the other boy was handing John his glasses.

John lifted up a hand, noticing how badly he was shaking as he slowly raised his arm.

The stranger that chased after John gave John back his glasses.

John's hands trembled as he placed them back onto his face.

His breath shook as he panted.

His eyes flickered as he stared into the strangers black shades.

John blinked a few distinct times so he could fix his vision, but his eyes were still crusted with dirt.

John's entire body shook as he asked, "what do you want with me?"

The other boy pulled up his shades in response. 

John's muddied eyes widened. 

Then... the boy spoke.


End file.
